londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here Wednesday 14th June 2017 * 'Tuesday 13th June 2017' * Alexandra Park: Peregrine Falcon, 0715, immature male on Palace transmitter (Bruce Carson) * Brent Reservoir: f Red-crested Pochard, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Teal, Garden Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Egret, 2 m Shoveler, Coal Tit, Black Swan, Brimstone, Comma, Common Blue, Marbled White, Red Admiral, Speckled Wood, Small Heath (S. Worsfold, M. Andersson) * Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * City of London Guildhall, EC2: Black Redstart heard singing 1030 (Sash Tusa) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 3 Singing Blackcap, Singing Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 3 Swift, Ring-necked Parakeet (Samuel Levy) * High Elms Country Park: 30+ Goldcest, 10+ Coal Tit, male Blackcap, Chiffchaff, male Chaffinch, 2 Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw, 2 pair Treecreeper, (John Bushell Ron Turner) * Northolt Park: 10 Swift + Blackcap singing when I get up in the morning (Dan Pinkham) * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north-west at 15:24, 10 Swift, 4 Pied Wagtail & 6 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) * Sutcliffe Park: 5 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Hobby, 2 juv. Little Grebe (P Kite) * Westminster: Black Redstart still at Westminster Abbey (Frank Nugent). 'Monday 12th June 2017' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Swift, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Sparrowhawk, 3 Swift & at least 19 House Sparrow noted (Jon Ridge) *Enfield, Lea Valley Canal opp KGV Res: Hobby, 100+ Swift, 2 Common Buzzard, 3 singing Cetti's Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Redshank (1 chick seen pm), 2 Little Ringed Plover, brood of 4 Pochard, 2 Shelduck, 2 Common Tern, 1 Shoveler (WWT Website) 12 Mute Swan - 2 pairs with broods of 6 & 2 young, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 5 Pochard - female with 4 young, 2 Grey Heron, 4 Cormorant, Hobby - hunting low over marsh, 3 adult Little Ringed Plover - including pair making second nesting attempt, 2 adult Redshank, 24 adult Lapwing - including two still nesting and a group of eight post-breeding birds - there had been 14 territories in the spring, 2 Common Tern, 84 Black-headed Gull - 42 nesting pairs with a few small young and a near full-grown one, 120 Herring Gull, Caspian Gull 2cy, Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 30 Lesser Black-backed Gull, juv Pied Wagtail, 7 Carrion Crow (J.Wilczur) *Olympic Park: Greenway - 2 Little Ringed Plover (JW Davies) *Pinner (HA5): late Swallow north at 17:46, 5 Swift, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Jackdaw & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 34 Stock Dove incl one juv, 4 Barn Swallow incl three juvs, male Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Oystercatcher (Dominic Pia-Twitter) 'Sunday 11th June 2017' *Alexandra Park: No sign of LRP today or yesterday. Highlight of WeBS 1 drake Aythya hybrid on Boating Lake, also 1 House Martin there and 1 Common Tern Wood Green Res (Gareth Richards) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler; also 2 White-letter Hairstreaks, 3 Marbled White (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Swift, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Cranford CP: Common Buzzard, Red Kite, c5 Common Whitethroat, c10 Blackcaps, 6 Swift, 2 Swallow, Chaffinch, Skylark (Wendy Marks) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Redshank (3 chicks), 2 Little Ringed Plover, Hobby, 1 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, 14 Pochard, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Tern, 5 Mandarin Duck (WWT Website) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine on pylon (Bob Smith) *Pinner (HA5): Hobby over at 17:22, 7 Swift, 3 Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) * Rainham Marshes: Viewable from A13 - Marsh Harrier, Hobby. (Samuel Levy) *Rammey Marsh: Cuckoo singing by private fishing lake from 1715 (Neville Smith). *Raynes Park: 7 Common Swift, Kestrel (P. Redmond) *Richmond Park: singing Skylark (P.Redmond) *Stoneleigh KT17: 10 Common Swift, 11 Herring Gull, 1 Kestrel hunting over gardens in The Glade (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: Pheasant calling, 1-2 Buzzard, Red Kite, Kestrel, 2 Lapwing, 7 Stock Dove, 40+ Swift feeding over meadow, 5+ Skylark, family 7+ Swallow over meadow, Sedge Warbler, 2m Reed Bunting, pr Bullfinch, 2 Small Heath, Ringlet, 3 Four-spotted Chaser (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Bec Common: 1 Red Kite east at 17:30 (Alan Wilkinson) 'Saturday 10th June 2017' *Borehamwood: Linnet on playing fields (Simon Worsfold) *Brent Reservoir: female Red-crested Pochard, Lapwing on nest, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Foster Lane EC2: Black Redstart singing on the spire of St Vedast-alias-Foster and nearby rooftops (Frank Nugent). *Gresham Street EC2: Black Redstart singing on the spire of St Lawrence Jewry Church and nearby rooftops (Frank Nugent). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe juv, 10+ adult Common Tern with 10 Chicks, singing Blackcap, 4+ singing Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Horsenden Hill: pr Linnet, singing Reed Bunting, 4+ White-letter Hairstreak (1 showing down to inches on bramble blossom), Marbled White, 4 Small Copper (Neil Anderson) *KGV Reservoir: 5 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler, 3 Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre (Barnes): Peregrine Falcon, Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Gadwall, Shelduck, Hobby, Pochard, Reed Bunting, Common Tern, Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler (Dan Keel) *Pimlico Gardens: Caspian Gull 2cy on moored barge, 1 Yellow-legged Gull - 4.20 (N Senior) *Pinner (HA5): 8 Goldfinch (juvenile noted), 5 Swift, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, 5 Herring Gull & 3 Pied Wagtail (juvenile noted) (Jon Ridge) *Oakwood Park: 22 Swift, 2 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Primrose Hill: Collared Dove S 0515, 15-20 Swift, but only 1 House Martin S 0535 - skywatch 04:40-06:40 (Twitter) *Regent's Park: m Sedge Warbler still on territory in Rail Ditch / Old Boathouse reedbed (area 2) (Twitter) *St Paul's Cathedral: 2 Kestrel (pair) on and around the Cathedral plus 6 Swift over (Frank Nugent). *Stratford Olympic Park/Westfield: 2 singing Black Redstart, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 3 Common Buzzards, 5 Starlings, 27+ Swift, 6+ House Martin, 21+ Swallow, 10+ House Sparrow, 2 Pied Wagtail ad & juv, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 14 Stock Dove, 19 Singing Chiffchaff, 7 Singing Blackcap, 14 Common Whitethroat, 5 Herring Gull, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Singing Goldcrest, Grey Heron, Bullfinch (heard), 10 Rook, Mandarin Duck. (Samuel Levy & Ian Ellis) *Wanstead Park: singing Cuckoo early morning (Sally Garland); 2 Grey Wagtail (Bob Vaughan) 'Friday 9th June 2017' * Alexandra Park: Little Ringed Plover '''2nd filter bed right of Thames Water entrance until 1130 at least - 1st site record since early 1990s (Bob Watts, Alan Gibson); Not seen at 14.40 (James Palmer); Flew to FB 4 near railway then back 2 and again flushed by workers c1400 (Henry Wyn Jones per Bob Watts) Present again 20:20-20:50 on 2nd filter bed (Gareth Richards, Bruce Carson, Dominic Mitchell) *Burgess Park: 12 House Martin, 4 House Sparrows, 1 Swift, pr Egyptian Geese & 5 goslings, Coot on 11 eggs (Michael Mac) *Charing X Hospital: 1 Peregrine (Shailesh Patel) *Dartford Marshes: Little Egret, Common Buzzard, '''Marsh Harrier, Cuckoo (Conrad Ellam) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Singing Chiffchaff, 4 Singing Blackcap, Song Thrush, 4 Nuthatch 2ad 2jv, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker ad&juv (Samuel Levy) *Euston: Black Redstart sang briefly from aerial at 112 Drummond St NW1 2HN (west of Euston Stn) 1140 then SE - first time obs'r has heard one here (Twitter) Used to breed at Kings Cross before developement there (NC) *Foster Lane EC2V: Black Redstart male singing on the steeple of St Vedast-alias-Foster lunchtime viewable from 1 New Change roof (N Senior) *Harlesden: Brentfield Rd/Hillside junction not far from Hindu Temple - a few White-letter Hairstreak out on 2 elms/sycamore beside traffic lights. Also well out in the Harold Hill area for Colin Jupp. Worth checking out elms if you are interested. (A.Middleton) *Kings George V reservoirs. 100s Swift, scores of Sand Martins. 2 or 3 juv Grey Wagtails. *Lilly's Wood, Chelsfield: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 6 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch, 6 Song Thrush, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Jay, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch - 07.30-09.00 (Jamie Fletcher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 4 Shelduck (2 flying north), 2 singing Chiffchaff (Shailesh Patel) *Mitcham Common: 1 Cuckoo singing briefly then flew North 12:29pm. (Arjun Dutta) * Rammey Marsh: Cuckoo (also heard yesterday), 2 Grasshopper Warbler (Neville Smith). *River Pool Linear Park: 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Song Thrush all singing (Tom Moulton) *Snaresbrook Station: Ring-necked Parakeet (Samuel Levy) *Tooting Bec Common: Reed Warbler still present at Lake in the evening, but mobile and no sign on Saturday (Alan Wilkinson) * Westminster: Black Redstart still at Westminster Abbey (Frank Nugent). * Winchmore Hill, N21: Little Egret flew NW over Woodberry Avenue at 17:25 (Katy McGilvray) * Woodford Green: Male Tawny Owl calling at 9.30 am, Common Tern over at 9.31 am, Male Kestrel 10.00 am, and Turtle Dove over at 1.35 pm. (Ken Murray) Thursday 8th June 2017 *Alexandra Park: Little. Egret (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 4 Common Tern, 20+ Swift, singing Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Haynes) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick Bridge: Hobby heading upriver 11.30am (Peter Hart) *Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe pr, 5 Mute Swan pr and three cygnets, 5 Egyptian Goose pr and three goslings, 6 male Mandarin Duck - moulting into eclipse, male Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck 3m 1f, 4 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Nuthatch incl at least two juvs (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 4 Shoveler (2 pairs), 2 Common Tern, 4 Shelduck, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Blackcap, 1 Peregrine (WWT Website) *New River Walk, Enfield to Theobalds: 15 adult Mandarins between Carterhatch Lane and Theobald's Park. 12 Mandarin 6m 6f on New River north of Carterhatch Lane including 3 stunning males. Females with young: f with 2y at Bulls Cross, f with 7y (3-4 days old) at Bullsmoor Lane and f with 4y at Theobald's Park. Total of 28 birds in 2 mile stretch of the New River (Mike Oakland) *Nunhead: Red Kite drifting north towards Peckham Rye 8.15am (Tom Smith) *Stoneleigh Station: 1 singing Blackcap, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Herring Gull (Neil Batten) *Richmond Park: 9pm Cuckoo heard (R Dunne et al) * Totteridge Valley: Sheepwash Pond - Coot + cootling, Moorhen, 6 Mallard, pr Tufted Duck, 4 Canada Geese + 8 goslings (Samuel Levy); and yes, cootling is accepted by dictionaries (AH) 'Wednesday 7th June 2017' * Brent Reservoir: Red-crested Pochard f, Teal m, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 10 Common Tern, 100+ Swift, 20+ House Martin, Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler, Black Swan. Odonata: Common Blue Damselfly, Blue-tailed Damselfly, Emperor Dragonfly, Broad-bodied Chaser. Lepidoptera: Holly Blue, Comma, Painted Lady, Speckled Wood, Small White, Meadow Brown and Burnet Companion (Francis O’Sullivan, Magnus Andersson) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 4 singing Blackcap, Kingfisher upstream 07:03 (Samuel Levy) * Hyde Park: 8 Swift, 1 House Martin feeding over Serpentine 13:45 (James Hudson) * Kensington Gardens: Little Egret flew W over Long Water early afternoon (Bill Haines) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Shelduck, 2 Common Tern, 1 Shoveler, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Peregrine (WWT Website) * Oakwood (Bramley Road, N14): 5 Goldcrest adult feeding 4 juvs, 3 Nuthatch adult and 2 juvs (Robert Callf) * Pinner (HA5): female Sparrowhawk, 3 Goldfinch & 2 Swift - hard work today : / (Jon Ridge) * Stave Hill: 3 Blackcap, 1 Reed Warbler, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Long Tailed Tit, Mistle Thrush (John Cadera) * Southwark Park: 2 Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, Goldcrest, 1 House Martin over the lake at 0845, 1 Red Admiral (John Cadera) * The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Singing Blackcap, Swift, Green Woodpecker, 20+ Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Westminster: Black Redstart still at Westminster Abbey (Frank Nugent) * Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Common Tern, 2 Shelduck, Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, Jackdaw, 3 Black-headed Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 6th June 2017' *Borehamwood: Red Kite over playing fields being mobbed by 2 Jackdaw (Simon Worsfold) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: imm Grey Heron, Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 7 Mandarin Duck female and six ducklings (at least 22 days old), 9 Tufted Duck 6m 3f, fem Pied Wagtail, 3 Blackbird m f juv, 2 Blackcap male and juv (Robert Callf) *Cassiobury Park: Little Egret (Geoff Young-Herts) *Clerkenwell (Faringdon Station): Grey Wagtail (Francis O'Sullivan) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Grey Heron N 20:00 (Samuel Levy) *Harrow (Rayners Ln/ Dunster Way): f Sparrowhawk (Tim Rymer). *Leyton (Dunton Road): Gannet flew nnw towards w'stow reservoirs 20.10, looked 4cy / near ad (Jamie Partridge) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Redshank, 1 Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Tern, 1 Shoveler (WWT Website) *Pinner (HA5): 6 Goldfinch on feeding apparatus & 2 Swift (Jon Ridge) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Oysterrcatcher (Dominic Pia - Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Gadwall, Pochard, 5 Little Grebe, 100+ Herring Gull, Skylark, Linnet, House Martin, Swift (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Peregrine Falcon tiercel (not Hobby as tweeted), 20+ Swift, 2 House Martin, Cetti's Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, newly fledged Chiffchaff family, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Monday 5th June 2017' *Alexandra Park: 3 House Martins 1745 Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). 1 Pied Wagtail and 2 juventiles. Cricket pitch, 13.00. No sign of Little Egret. Water level higher on reservoir. (Greg Smith) *Bankside SE1: 2 Oystercatcher up river at 06.35 (Simon Fogg) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: Great Crested Grebe, 8 Grey Heron (4 of 7 young fledged), male Pochard (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: No sign of the Garganey on North Marsh. 2 Lapwing, 1 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 100+ Common Swift, 6 Common Tern, 6+ House Martin, pair Shoveler,15 Pochard (Bill Haines) pair Teal, pair Egyptian Goose, 1 Cetti's Warbler, Black Swan (John & Janet Cadera) *Brookmill Park: 3 Blackcap 2m 1f, singing Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 4 singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over & Pied Wagtail down to one foot (Jon Ridge) *Lakeside, EN2: Common Tern flew over, 8 Moorhen pr and six chicks (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 30+ Swift, 1 Shelduck, 1 Common Tern, 2 Shoveler (pair) (WWT Website) *Mile End: Reed Warbler Ecology Pavilion reedbed (Bob Watts) *Oakwood Park: 26 Tufted Duck 7m 4f and 15 ducklings (two broods of 9 and 6), 9 Moorhen pr and seven chicks Conservation Pond (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Canada Goose heard flying over at 15:09 - first garden record here this century, 2 Swift & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Westminster: Black Redstart still at Westminster Abbey (Frank Nugent). 'Sunday 4th June 2017' *Alexandra Park: 2 House Martin, Common Tern Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) * Bexleyheath Shopping Centre: Red Kite over, very low fantastic views! 3 Buzzards over too (Donna Zimmer) * Brent Reservoir: drake Garganey in North Marsh, viewable from public hide at 10.00, 2 Cetti's Warbler East Marsh, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Little Egret (Andrew Self) female Red-crested Pochard in North Marsh 12.30 (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke) Garganey still present 18:30 (Tim Rymer). *Chelsea Bridge: Caspian Gull 2cy at Westbourne River outflow, Yellow-Legged Gull 2cy (N Senior) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 8 Starling + 1Jv, 1st 3 Juv Greenfinch, 20+juv Blue Tit, 10+Juv Great Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker + 1Juv, + all the Regulars (Samuel Levy) * Hall Marsh scrape: Grasshopper Warbler singing S/W corner of marsh (Neville Smith). * Isleworth: Red Kite 0930, flying low and heading North McCallum * ‪KGV Reservoir: Sandwich Tern straight through heading North 0722, Oystercatcher (Neville Smith). *Mill Hill/Apex Corner : 27 Common Swift (Simon Worsfold) *New River Walk N1: Great Spotted Woodpecker pair + juv (Allan Stewart) *Orpington BR6: Red Kite over S at 16:00 (Stuart Williams) * Pinner (HA5): male Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 5 Swift, Coal Tit, 4 Long-tailed Tit, Jackdaw, Jay, Pied Wagtail, 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Plumstead: Red Kite over Woolwich 08:30 (Tim Rymer). *Raynes Park: 5 Common Swift, Red Kite over 08:55 travelling E in direction of Richmond Park (P.Redmond) *Richmond Park: Male Cuckoo calling and seen at Pen Ponds car park 2030 ( Phillip and Sherry Pentek) *St Paul's Cathedral: Red Kite over W at 15:40 (Frank Nugent) * Stratford: 3 Black Redstart, two showing very well at Westfield Shopping Centre 07:00-10:00 at least and a third perched on a nearby crane (Frank Nugent). * Thames Barrier Park: first summer Iceland Gull on river then flew west (Jamie Partridge ,Rich Bonser) pic here * Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 3''' Red Kite, '''7 Common Buzzard, 27+ Swift, 12+ Swallow, 9 Singing Blackcap, 13 Singing Chiffchaff, 2+ Kestrel, 15+ Common Whitethroat, 6+ House Martin, 7 Stock Dove, 6 Rook, Little Owl (Heard), 6 Pied Wagtail, Nuthatch, 2 Eygptain Geese + 8 Goslings (Angel Pond), Moorhen + 2 Ducklings (Darlands Lake), Coot + 1 Duckling (Sheepwash Pond) (Samuel Levy + Simon Worsfold); also f Linnet, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Tufted Duck (Long Pond) (Simon Worsfold) *Uxbridge Alderglade HWT: Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Bullfinch, Green Woodpecker would have made a photo, & Cetti's Warbler on a quick walk (Dan Pinkham) *Westbourne Park,Grand Union Canal:2 Peregrine,Grey Wagtail,3 Greylag Geese,2 Coots with young one with 5 Juveniles,one on nest with 3(?)v.young,Mute Swan with young on nest (Francis O'Sullivan) * Wormwood Scrubs: Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat (David Jeffreys) 'Saturday 3rd June 2017' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret again east bank Wood Green Res, also Peregrine (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Barking Bay: Teal pair, 2 Red Kite over, Hobby over, 2 Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin race alpina, 2 Avocet briefly, 1 Caspian Gull 2cy, 2 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 3cy, 9 singing Skylark, 16 singing Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 3 Sedge Warbler, 10 Reed Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff late migrant, c.30 Linnet; bull Grey Seal (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: Drake Garganey, Red-crested Pochard f, Common Buzzard SW 12:10, Red Kite SE 09:55, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail 13:30, Little Egret 13:54 (Brent Birders) *Chelsea Bridge: Caspian Gull 2cy (same as yesterday); 270 Herring Gull, 28 Lesser Black Backed Gull and 6 Great Black Backed Gull between Lambeth and Chelsea Bridges (N Senior) *Devonshire Square, EC2M: 2 adult Grey Wagtail back and forth collecting insects (Frank Nugent). *East Barnet, EN4: 2 pairs of Swift (RSPB are asking members to record possible / actual nesting sites) (Bob Husband). *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Enfield Chase Station: 2 Grey Wagtail adult and very recently fledged juvenile (Robert Callf) *Eynsford cricket Club : Red Kite low heading west 17.45 (Andy Meaton) *Greenwich: 2 Red Kite over West at c15.30. 2cy Yellow Legged Gull at O2 (Jamie Partridge, Dante Shepherd) *Lamorbey Park: Red Kite drifted north over the Dell, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker , Nuthatch (Ian Stewart /Mike Amos). *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite west at 17:05, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Swift, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Roderick Road-nr Hampstead Heath: 25 House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Royal Albert Hall: Red Kite went south 07:13 (Des McKenzie) *Sevenoaks KWT: 9+ Little Ringed Plover, 6+ Lapwing inc 3 juv, Redshank, 2+ Sand Martin, 2+ Reed Warbler, m Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Shirley nr Croydon: 6 Red Kites heading west 18:50 (Zoe Barklow) *Shoreham: at least 15 Red Kites heading W/NW mid pm inc 6 together (possibly 20+ birds in total), 5 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Garden Warbler Fackenden Down, 2 Yellowhammer W side Filston Lane (Ian Stewart) *St Paul's Cathedral: 2 Common Buzzard together drifting W at 12:15. Also a Kestrel on the dome of the Cathedral (Frank Nugent) *Strayfield Road, EN2: 5 prs Barn Swallow and 4 nests with young (Robert Callf) *Thames Barrier Park: 3 (2 1st-summers and 2nd-summer) Yellow-legged Gulls early a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Totteridge Valley: Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard (1 displaying), f Kestrel, 20+ Swift, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Lesser Whitethroat, Also 2 Painted Lady, Small Skipper, Small Tortoiseshell (Ian Ellis) Small Skipper record this early in the year is very unusual, Ian; suggest Large Skipper or even Small Heath (Deb Jackson). *Trent Park: 3 Blackcap, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, G S Woodpecker, Common Tern, Common Whitethroat, Speckled Wood. ( Pete Lowman). *Wallington Garden: 1 Red Kite NW, and another Kite south, probably Red Kite but it looked a bit odd. (Arjun Dutta) *Weybridge: Red Kite over Fortescue Road 17:20 (James Hudson) *Whitewebbs Park (Flash Lane Aqueduct/Cuffley Brook): 3 Grey Wagtail male, female - wearing a metal ring on right leg and very recently fledged juvenile (Robert Callf) *Wick Wood: Sparrowhawk, 4 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 5 singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff (Harry Harrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Common Tern, 2 Shelduck, Sand Martin, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 2nd June 2017' *Barnes Waterside Pond: 2 m Red-veined Darter, 7m 5f Tufted Duck, pr Mute Swan, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir:3 Lapwing,2 Little Ringed Plover,Little Egret,3 m.Shoveller,1 fm.Shoveller,7 Common Terns (Francis O'Sullivan) *Clissold Park N16: 2 Pochard broods of 3 & 4 (TeRNSorg twitter) *Connaught Water: 1 m Northern Pintail (Marcin) *Cornmill Meadows: Cuckoo, Garden Warbler, 3 male Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Fairlop Waters: Hobby, Sedge Warbler, 3 Barnacle Geese, 4 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 2 Willow Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler, juvenile Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit 7.00-9.15 (Simon Worsfold + Mike Messenger) *Fishers Green: 3 Nightingale heard singing along path West of Bittern hide (Neville Smith). *Holyfield Farm: 3 Hobby two over Galley Hill Wood and one over Turnford Pits. Cuckoo calling from behind Holyfield Weir, Yellow Wagtail by cattle barns and wheat field (Neville Smith). *Lambeth Bridge: Caspian Gull 2cy, 86 Herring Gull, 3 Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Senior) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: Pied Wagtail pair feeding recently fledged young in The Square (Neil Batten) *M1 Jct 5 (Bushey/Aldenham): 2 Common Buzzard + 2 Red Kite up over the junction (Samuel Levy) *M25 Jct 19 (Watford) to Jct 12 (M3 Jct 2): 5 Red Kite, 8 Common Buzzard, Swift, 2 Kestrel, Hobby, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Black-headed Gull, Cormorant, 2 Swallow, Shelduck - The plus side of getting stuck in traffic... (Samuel Levy) *New Covent Garden Market: male Kestrel hovering, very rare round here these days (Michael Mac) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite over from 13:03 - one of which moulting out inner primaries, 2 Common Buzzard - one east at 15:49 & one north at 16:00, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 9 Swift, Pied Wagtail over, 4 Goldfinch & 33 Ring-necked Parakeet over north between 05:30 & 06:00 (Jon Ridge) *St James's Park: Painted Lady (Frank Nugent); Gadwall pair + 8 ducklings, 5 Swift over, 1 Garden Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 4 singing Reed Warbler; posted earlier and deleted (Nick Senior) *Sidcup: 3 House Martin nests, exact location withheld. First evidence of breeding attempt in Sidcup in 20+ years (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Park: 2 Little Grebe, 4 Blackcap, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, pair Egyptian Goose (John Cadera) *Surrey sector: 2 Nightjar (pair), 1 Woodlark, 3 Willow Warbler (David Campbell/Paul Goodman et al). *Tooting: Rose-ringed Parakeet (observer's name?). *Westminster: Black Redstart singing on Westminster Abbey 07:50 (Andrew Self); and a single Swallow over N (Frank Nugent). *Westbourne Park, Meanwhile Gardens: 1 Swift, 1 singing Blackcap, pr Pochard with 5 chicks, fem Mute Swan with 7 cygnets, 2 Coot still with 5 chicks on Grand Union Canal (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 1st June 2017' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret (3rd day) still on north bank Wood Green Res 0640 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: pair of Peregrines soaring over res 09:15, Common Buzzard SW 11.45 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Goldcrest, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Common - Mount Pond: Reed Warbler (Dave Clark) *Covent Garden - Odhams Walk: House Sparrows breeding in flats complex with ivy Michael Mac). Conversation moved to Talk page. *Fir & Pond Woods near Potters Bar: 6 Treecreeper incl 2 juvs, Four-spotted Chaser (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe juv, Sparrowhawk, 14 Common Tern, Sand Martin, 6 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Holloway Road/Hornsey Road: Peregrine sitting in the usual place high up on London Metropolitan Univ, preening from 6.00–6.15pm, then flew off towards Archway, but could have turned towards Woodberry Wetlands a short flight N-E (where it was last reported on 18 May) (Mavis Pilbeam) *Ladywell Fields: Little Egret, possibly the Brookmill Park bird (Conrad Ellam) *Lamorbey Park: Grey Heron, pair Mute Swan with 3 Cygnets, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker incl one chick in nest hole, Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff , 2 singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit with fledgling, Nuthatch (Mike Amos) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker adult and 1young, Green Woodpecker, 30+Swift, 4 Coal Tit group, 4 Goldcrest, 3Kestrel 2fm, 2 Common Whitethroat, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap 2m/1fm, Chiffchaff, 3 Treecreeper group, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk m, 3 Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, 5 Swift, Pied Wagtail, 5 Goldfinch & 7 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 23 Common Swift (all local breeding birds), 1 singing Blackcap. 13 Herring Gull e (Neil Batten). *Tarzy wood (Wanstead High St): Goldcrest behind war memorial, in wood, Wren, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Robin, Blackbird, Jay, Magpie, Stock Dove, Woodpigeon, Green Woodpecker, Speckled Wood. 7.30-9.00am (G.Gram). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Linnet, Swift, 4 Swallow, also 2 Painted Ladies and Brimstone (John Colmans); also Belmont Farm end: 20+ Swallow, 3 Common Buzzard, 3 Collared Dove, 27 Stock Dove, Pheasant, singing Blackcap, Green Woodpecker, m Sparrowhawk, 2m 1f 1jv Pied Wagtail, 3 Swift, Herring Gull. Sheepwash pond: 4 Canada Geese + 8 Goslings, 2 Coot + Duckling, 3 Grey Heron (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Marshes: Lesser Whitethroat singing along the railway line N of the boardwalk, Reed Bunting and 3 Sedge Warbler on Bomb Crater Field [tel:[tel:[tel:0900-0930 0900-0930] 0900-0930] 0900-0930] (Alastair Dent) paddocks: 29 Stock Dove, 6 Linnet, 2 Common Whitethroat, Little Egret, Mistle Thrush 20.00-20.30 (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Buzzard, pr Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 5 House Martin, 10+ Swift, at least 5 Little Grebe, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Skylark, singing Meadow Pipit, Coal Tit, medium sized bat having a drink before going back to roost (I suspect Daubenton's), Painted Lady (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, 2 House Martin, 20+ Swift, 5 Whitethroat, 3 Painted Lady (Nick Croft) *Westminster: Black Redstart still singing in Parliament Square at 08:15 (Frank Nugent). *Whitehall, SW1: pr of Egyptian geese on grass by MOD building, also 28 Starlings inc juveniles (Dave de Silva). Archived News Link to previous months